


MaKayla’s World

by Fanficsfan4ever



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character(s), Port Charles how I would have liked it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever
Summary: This is a series based around my OFC MaKayla “Mac” Corinthos. She is the daughter of Sonny/Brenda
Relationships: Brenda Barrett/Sonny Corinthos, Dante Falconeri/Original Female Character(s), Lulu Spencer/Johnny Zacchara, Sage Alcazar/Original Male Character(s), Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan
Kudos: 1





	MaKayla’s World

**Author's Note:**

> So just so everyone know am took this from my old page Sevensmommy.   
> Also this is a book series

MaKayla Corinthos or Mac as her friends and family called her was so glad to be back home. Port Charles was such a better town than Salem was and she wouldn’t have to deal with any Brady or any of her ex husband Shawn D Brady’s friends call her names and judge her for something she didn’t even do. Mac was walking down the docks when she bumped into someone.When she looked up she found it was Matt Hunter.

“Matt when did you get home?” Mac asked as she throws her arms around him in a tight hug.

“Last Night. How about you?” Matt asked hugging her and taking a deep breath cause he had missed Mac so much while he was in jail.

“Yesterday. I just didn’t want to come out and about when I know he is in town.” Mac told him and Matt knew exactly who she was talking about.

Mac pulled back and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and Matt saw the bruise on her face. “Who the hell hit you Mac?” He asked as he touched her cheek softly.

“Who that is from the women who lied to my husband about her baby not being his and then in just the right moment decided to say I knew it was a lie so she could get him back.” Mac said with a laugh and looked at Matt.

Matt knew she was hurt but she was also tough and she knew something was off in her relationship before she got married she just didn’t want to believe it.

Matt said down on the bench and patted the seat next to him. Mac sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. They didn’t need to say anything else cause that was just how they were.

Brenda was sitting in the living room when Carly came walking in once again like she owned it like she has done since Brenda had met her.

“What can I do for you Carly?” Brenda said not looking up from the magazine she was looking at.

“I need to see Sonny.” Carly said trying to sound tough.

“Well as you can see he is not here. But you knew that right?” Brenda said as she sat the magazine down on the table and stood up.

Carly just looked like a kid with her hand in the cookie jar. “How would I know that Brenda?”

“Because I’m betting that you had already seen Sonny and by you coming in here you think you are going to make me upset but it’s not working is it?” Brenda said as she walked to the door and throw it open. “You will succeed in getting Max here fired if you keep coming here like you have any right to it.”

When Max heard this he got a worried look on his face cause he knew not only fired but probably a whole lot worse. “I will make sure she leaves Mrs. C and not come back.” He said as he took Carly’s arm and yanked her out the door.

Sonny and Jason were sitting in their coffee restaurant when a man walked in. He walked up to Sonny and said something that surprised him.

“I’m Detective Dante Falconeri and I’m your son.” The man told them and when Sonny heard this he spit out his coffee.

When Sonny was done choking he looked at him and then stood up in front of him and had him and Jason follow him into the office so they could talk about what he just told them.

Across town an old family was moving back home to Port Charles and with them came dirt and new adventures that no one could have seen coming. Port Charles was about to be hit hard and leaving in it wakes was things that people may not want known or people might not want to know. Yes a storm was coming and nothing maybe the same ever again.


End file.
